My Love Immortal
by Sany Evans
Summary: Estou tão cansada de estar aqui. Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis. E se você tiver que ir. Eu desejo que você vá logo. Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui. E não me deixa em paz


My Love Immortal

**_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui.  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis.  
E se você tiver que ir.  
Eu desejo que você vá logo.  
Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui.  
E não me deixa em paz._**

Ainda estava escuro quando Luna Lovegood acordou assustada. Acendeu o abajur e olhou o relógio: 4:15 da madrugada. Ela fechou os olhos, mas sabia que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente. Era sempre assim há muito tempo. Não havia uma noite de sono que fosse tranqüila.  
Levantou-se e foi para sala. Não agüentava mais aquele quarto frio e vazio. Por que tudo tinha que ter acontecido daquele jeito? Estava novamente sentindo-se como uma criança com medo de ficar sozinha. Mas agora ela estava sozinha de verdade. Não havia escapatória. Ele não estava mais lá, por mais que ela sentisse sua presença e por mais que ela desejasse que ele estivesse.

**_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar.  
Essa dor é muito real.  
Existe muita coisa que o tempo não consegue apagar_**

Com um movimento de varinha acendeu a lareira. Como sentia falta daquele sorriso, daquele olhar que por muito tempo esteve preocupado com os últimos tempos. Quantas vezes ela não o viu nessa mesma poltrona que estava agora?  
Era tão difícil ficar ali com aquela dor que parecia que jamais iria cicatrizar.  
Lembrou-se que ele sempre dizia que por mais difíceis que fossem as coisas, um dia elas melhorariam. O tempo faria o problema passar. Mas ele estava errado. Há muitas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar.

_**Quando você chorou eu enxuguei suas lágrimas.  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos.  
Eu segurei sua mão durante todos esses anos.  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.**_

Quantas vezes o destino havia pregado peças na vida dele? Ela esteve presente em todas. No momento mais difícil da vida dele, ela esteve lá, para enxugar suas lágrimas e segurar sua mão. Agora, quando ela mais precisava, ele não podia retribuir. A falta que ele fazia transformava sua vida em um pesadelo.  
Durante os anos que estiveram juntos, haviam sido muito felizes. Mesmo em tempos como aqueles, eles tentaram. Ambos lutaram, enfrentaram seus medos e deram tudo um pelo outro. E agora, mesmo ele não estando mais lá, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais voltaria, ele ainda tinha tudo dela.

**_Você costumava me cativar pela sua luz ressonante.  
Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás.  
Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que um dia foram agradáveis.  
Sua voz arrancou fora toda sanidade em mim._**

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecê-lo. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via-o em sua frente. Era como se ele assombrasse todos os seus sonhos. Sempre que sonhava com ele, enquanto ele ainda estava ao seu lado, ela acordava feliz. Vivia desejando sonhar com ele. Agora o que ela menos queria era fechar os olhos, pois sabia que ele estaria lá. Sempre lá.  
Lembrou como ele costumava fazê-la feliz. Lembrou de como ela se apaixonou por ele, logo em seu segundo ano. Lembrou de como entrou na AD, só para ficar mais perto dele e de como quis mostrar para ele sua personalidade. Lembrou de como falou que ele era especial e que não era a sombra nas aventuras do trio maravilha de hogwarts. Quando disse que ele tinha seu valor e que era um ótimo bruxo. Lembrou de quando quase perdeu a sanidade, quando o viu entrar em sua cabine, no quarto ano, exatamente quando ouviu sua voz pela primeira vez, tão próximo dela.

**_Eu tenho tentado tanto, me convencer que você se foi.  
Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo.  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo._**

Nesses últimos anos, havia tentado entender o por que dele ter ido embora. Por que logo ele, que era tão jovem? Às vezes, ela pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim e que ele iria aparecer naquela sala a qualquer minuto, dizendo que ele tinha sobrevivido á guerra por ela. Que eles seriam felizes e que iriam se casar, como haviam planejado. Que seriam uma família. Olhou o anel, ainda no dedo. O anel que ele dera de presente, antes de partir, no dia em que a pedira para ser a Sra Ronald Weasley. No dia que havia jurado nunca deixá-la.  
Foi até a janela e abriu-a, sentindo o vento em seu rosto. Ela sabia que ele a amava e estava com ela. Sabia que ele estaria com ela e que nunca iria abandoná-la, enquanto ela o amasse. Um dia ela veria-o novamente e ficariam juntos por toda a eternidade.  
Enquanto isso, ela ficaria sozinha, como havia ficado durante todo esse tempo, vivendo a vida que ele não pôde viver e que havia deixado para ela. Sabia que não poderia realizar os sonhos que haviam planejado com outra pessoa. Ronald estaria pra sempre em sua mente e seria o único homem de sua vida. Ron, seu Ron, seria pra sempre seu único amor. Seu Imortal.


End file.
